


desecrating a sacred place

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: “My favorite part about being you,” Grindelwald says as he pushes Graves’ face against the top of his ebony desk. “Is that I get to work in this magnificent office.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [desecrating a sacred place 玷污神聖之地](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276932) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> For the Fantastic Beasts Kinkmeme prompt:  
> Grindelwald takes Graves against every flat surface in Graves's office so that if/when he decides to let Graves go, the man won't be able to go to work without thinking of him.
> 
> *
> 
> A [picture of Graves' office](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzQBwkvUUAAaN74.jpg) for reference if needed.

“My favorite part about being you,” Grindelwald says as he pushes Graves’ face against the top of his ebony desk. “Is that I get to work in this magnificent office.”

His cheek presses so deeply into the wood that he’s afraid it might leave a dent. Percival struggles but his body is weak from the weeks of torture and dehydration, starved from both food and human contact. It also doesn’t help that the binding around his wrists keeps his hands locked behind his back.

Grindelwald’s hand doesn’t leave his head. His fingers slide into Graves’ hair and he pulls Percival up so aggressively that the edge of the desk digs into his stomach. Grindelwald uses this moment to latch his mouth onto Graves’ neck and bite, lick, and suck until a horrendous red and purple mark is left on the Director’s skin. He lets go then, watching as Graves’ lip splits as his head makes contact with the desk.

“I’ve always wanted an office as marvellous as this one. You’re quite a lucky man, Mr. Graves,” Grindelwald’s breath is hot against his ear. Graves can’t do anything but listen as Grindelwald violently tugs his trousers down, just so that they rest under his buttocks.

“How would you like it if I take you against every flat surface in here, hm?” Grindelwald speaks as if he’s twisting each and every syllable around his tongue. “Just to remind you of the precious time we spent together.”

Graves curses the fact that his office is so well protected. It wouldn’t surprise him if Grindelwald had also set up a couple of wards - just in case an unknowing Auror stumbles in.

His body shudders as a sharp sting lands on his ass cheek. “I asked you a question, Director,” Grindelwald hisses and presses a finger against his hole. He traces around it, teasing with the idea of penetration but never really committing. It drives Graves insane.

“Please – please. Anywhere but here. Not in my office,” Graves protests weakly. His office at MACUSA was like a second home and on most nights, it _was_ his home. The memories of the countless hours spent in here working on cases and chatting with his coworkers were going to be replaced by torture, captivity, and… rape. He shakes his head as well as he can against the desk. “Don’t, please,” he begs again. He doesn’t have the mind nor the energy to entertain Grindelwald.

“Tsk, tsk. I’m afraid that’s the wrong answer, Mr. Graves.”

Grindelwald presses his finger into Graves. It burns incredibly and Percival writhes and shakes, mouth open in a silent scream. The finger pumps once or twice and then Grindelwald inserts another one without waiting for Graves to adjust. Percival shuts his eyes and groans, horror and pain crawling underneath his skin. Grindelwald adds another finger and aggressively thrusts in and out as his other hand keeps Percival’s head against the desk.

The fingers leave abruptly and Percival knows what’s coming next. He tries to brace himself for it – steels his legs and pushes his whole body against the desk, as if he was trying to run away from it.

Hands grip either sides of his hips. Sweat coats his entire forehead as Grindelwald’s cock lines up against him. He yells at the forced entrance and arches his back, trying his best to maneuver his body in ways that would make this less painful.

“It’s so lovely watching you squirm beneath me,” Grindelwald whispers as he drives into Graves at an erratic pace. Percival can feel himself being torn apart. He’s crying, he realizes, and screaming. His throat is raw and his eyes burn. Grindelwald tightens his grip on Graves’ waist, leaving fresh bruises, and buries himself to the hilt before coming, filling Graves with what feels like lava.

Percival sighs. He’s relieved that it was much quicker than the last few times this has happened. But the relief quickly dissipates when he hears Grindelwald chuckle above him.

“Oh, sweet naïve Percival. Did you really think it would be over that quickly?”

Trembling, Graves hesitantly shakes his head.

“I knew you weren’t just a pretty face,” Grindelwald says as he lightly pats Graves’ cheek. Grindelwald pulls him up by his hair so that Percival’s back rests against his chest. He looks around the office until his eyes land on the chair that Graves keeps in the corner of the room. “That chair looks awfully lonely, doesn’t it? How about we give it some company?”

Grindelwald all but drags Graves to the chair. He sits down first, widening his legs and creating a space for his prisoner. “Quite comfortable,” he makes an off-handed comment before patting his lap. “Now, come. Put that arse of yours to good use and ride me.”

Graves shakes his head. “N – no.”

Grindelwald starts to lose his patience. Percival almost regrets saying no when Grindelwald strokes his jaw. He flinches under every swipe of the dark wizard’s thumb. “I don’t want to have to use the Imperius Curse on you, Percival. You know how much I hate forcing you to do things you don’t like to do,” Grindelwald says and leans back into the chair. “We both know that if you refuse, I _can_ and _will_ make you do much worse under the Curse.”

He does know that.

Percival closes his eyes in resignation and squats over Grindelwald, lining himself above his lap.

“That’s it, Percival, that’s it,” Grindelwald coaxes him gently.

Lowering himself gently, Graves hisses as Grindelwald’s cock scrapes against his raw insides. A whimper escapes his mouth and he can’t force himself to go any lower. Grindelwald brings it upon himself to help Percival by seizing his hips and forcefully pushing Graves down, burying his cock deep inside.

Grindelwald throws his head back, moaning and thrusting upwards. Graves can hardly control his own movements. His body lurches back and forth, hips managing to match Grindelwald’s brutal pace. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout his office. Whimpers and groans slither from his lips and he can barely contain himself. His body betrays him – his own cock painfully hard, throbbing and leaking. Grindelwald catches sight of it and trails his fingers around the base.

“I knew you would enjoy this as much as I do,” Grindelwald smiles, sharp teeth and all.

His fingers stop dancing around his cock and instead form a ring around it, preventing Graves from release. It hurts, constricted and swollen, and Graves doesn’t know when it’ll be over.

A few more hard thrusts and Grindelwald comes inside of him again, his release leaking out of Graves. _Disgusting_ , Percival thinks. It drips down the insides of his thighs and he doesn’t think he can take more of this. He realizes that Grindelwald hasn’t let go of his cock, and that he doesn’t plan on doing so any time soon.

“If you want to come,” Grindelwald’s grip tightens and Percival keens. “You’ll have to prove to me that you deserve it.” He nips on Percival’s earlobes and pecks small kisses down his neck and to his chest. It’s ironic, Percival thinks, how gentle and giving Grindelwald acts while breaking and humiliating him.

Suddenly, Grindelwald lifts him and pushes him against one of the glass cabinets that line the walls of his office. Grindelwald doesn’t even warn him this time. He starts thrusting into Percival mercilessly, biting and sucking all along the expanse of his chest. Graves knows he’s about to break.

“Wrap your legs around me and rut against me as I fuck you,” Grindelwald demands coldly. Percival knows better this time. He won’t protest. He won’t reject him. He can’t. Percival needs release but most of all, he needs this to end. So he does what Grindelwald asks. He uses up the last of his energy and gingerly wraps his legs around Grindelwald. Locking his ankles, Percival desperately ruts against the other man.

The friction between their bodies and the fingers around his cock hurt him. His cock throbs and he’s crying again. Tears flood his eyes and he thinks he likes it better this way. This way he doesn’t have to see Grindelwald’s face.

He bites his lips to stop himself from making any noise, to stop himself from begging Grindelwald to let him come. Percival thinks if he ruts harder, the dark wizard will let him go. He throws his head back, hitting the glass but it doesn’t phase him. Nothing is worse than not being able to come.

He’s shaking and his muscles are locked. He looks down and he can see Grindelwald’s cock drive in and out of his body. It's dizzying and he's more than lightheaded. Grindelwald’s pace becomes irregular and his rhythm stutters. Graves tightens his muscles around the dark wizard's cock and grinds against him, and Grindelwald finally lets him go. His vision turns white as he comes all over the both of them.

Grindelwald steps back and lets Graves drop to the floor. Semen practically spills from Graves and he can’t help but wince when he hits the ground. With a wave of his hand, Grindelwald’s clothes are pristine and back into place. He doesn’t do the same for his prisoner. Instead, he leans down and strokes Percival’s face. His thumb catches onto Percival’s lips and he pushes it inside.

“That was,” Grindelwald sighs in mock happiness, “absolute ecstasy.”

Graves closes his eyes and turns away from him.

“I’m sure you won’t be forgetting this any time soon, Director. At least, I won’t be.”

Grindelwald stands and paces around the room, returning things to the way they were. “It’s a shame we have to leave. I had much more planned for us but I am expected to be at work, you know.” He makes a lazy gesture with his hand, dissolving the wards around the office and disapparates them back to Graves’ basement.

—

It’s been two weeks since Grindelwald was captured by Newt Scamander. Graves is expected to be back at work, but he can’t stop thinking about his office. He doesn’t know if he can step foot into the room without thinking about his time with Grindelwald.

“Mr. Graves, we’re so glad to have you back,” Tina greets him at the entrance of the Woolworth. She places a hand on his shoulder and he can’t help but flinch and shake her off. Shocked, Tina quickly apologizes but he waves her away without explaination.

He’s escorted to his office. He keeps telling them he doesn’t need guards, but they can’t risk it. After all, Grindelwald is a great threat. But Percival isn’t afraid of the same things MACUSA is afraid of. He’s afraid of what’s inside that office. 

Percival shoos the aurors away. They don’t need to see him like this.

He slowly opens the door, almost as if he’s afraid Grindelwald will be waiting right inside, sitting at his desk like he owns the place. 

But he’s not there.

Percival is relieved, but he’s shaking with every step he takes into the office. He looks at his desk and remembers bending over and milking Grindelwald’s cock with his body. His eyes roam over to the chair, where he was almost inflicted with the Imperius Curse. Percival swallows hard. He looks at the walls and he’s reminded of the way he was forced to rut against Grindelwald in order to come.

He stands in front of his desk and then his legs buckle and he falls to the floor. He looks at his hands and wills them not to shake. He can hear the distant cries of aurors, all distressed and worried about the Director. He thinks he can hear Tina too.

Sounds muffle around him and his vision blurs. Grindelwald’s voice echoes throughout his mind.


End file.
